An issue around media handling, especially in the Graphics Art segment, is media waste handling and re-use. Basically, media waste is left over rather than re-used because of the complexity to find it again in a repository. The amount and the mix between rigid and flexible media make it very hard to combine floor space usage and lean sorting.
It is an objective of the invention to facilitate an easier way of retrieving a leftover of a media that the user wishes to re-use.